Castelo da Amizade
Castelo da Amizade (Castle of Friendship no original) é um reino com um castelo que foi adquirido pela Princesa Twilight Sparkle no final da quarta temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica, no episódio O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2. Desenvolvimento Em uma apresentação em setembro de 2013 realizada pela Hasbro Austrália, uma apresentação de slides foi exibida mostrando próximas mercadorias e brinquedos de My Little Pony e Equestria Girls. Um dos slides da apresentação estava relacionado com Rainbow Power, com o texto "QUEST FOR A KINGDOM (EM BUSCA DE UM REINO)". A nova casa de Twilight foi projetada pelo desenhista de backgrounds Phil César em conjunto com o diretor de arte Ridd Sorensen junto do pintor de backgrounds Geoff Manson. Em maio de 2014, Jim Miller foi questionado sobre a nova casa de Twilight - "Teremos salas novas, como uma determinada biblioteca de madeira de aspecto familiar, talvez?" e respondeu: "Você vai ter que esperar para descobrir!" Mais tarde, no mesmo mês, Miller foi perguntado "Então, há um nome oficial para a nova árvore-castelo-casa-coisa de Twilight?" e respondeu: "Você vai ter que esperar até 5 ª temporada para descobrir!" História No livro "Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell", Twilight tem suas dúvidas sobre "ser responsável pelo bem-estar de um reino de pôneis" e procura conselhos de outras pessoas. Ela consulta Princesa Cadance e pede a suas amigas ideias para o seu "reino futuro." No início de My Little Pony Equestria Girls e sua adaptação para livros My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, Twilight teme que, agora que ela é uma princesa, Princesa Celestia irá esperar que ela tenha um reino próprio - uma possibilidade que Spike fica animado ao ouvir. Nas páginas 12 e 13 de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Edição #17, Reflections Parte 1, Twilight teme que suas responsabilidades de ser uma princesa irão interferir em seus estudos mágicos. Rainbow Dash sugere que ela seja "uma maravilha mágica do mundo e uma princesa com as responsabilidades de um reino inteiro em seus ombros", falando que "não pode ser que dure" . Representação da Série Quarta temporada thumb|A sala do trono do castelo.No clímax de O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 , o castelo-árvore cristalino é criado a partir do baú misterioso que brotou na base da Árvore da Harmonia em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2. O baú veio a partir da árvore para um lago de Ponyville , onde, em questão de segundos, a árvore cresce em seu tamanho real. A árvore-castelo tem algumas semelhanças com a Biblioteca Carvalho Dourado, pelo menos a parte aérea na qual é destruída no início do episódio pelo Lorde Tirek, mas é muitas vezes maior e parece ter um castelo multi-nível em seus ramos, que inclui um grande varanda, duas espirais e uma torre. A estrutura tem pelo menos uma bandeira voando sobre o lado mostrando a bela marca de Twilight Sparkle, e na parte superior tem uma grande estrela de cristal. Dois conjuntos de cinco fios de contas penduradas fora do lado da estrutura são muito parecida com as contas brancas que prendem-se na Árvore da Harmonia. Na base, há uma grande escada de ouro para a porta dourada de duas folhas no corpo da árvore. Duas janelas abertas lanceta ladeiam a porta. Duas escadas do átrio levam às salas do castelo onde ficam duas janelas de vidro verdes e colunas cristalinas torneados com um tapete marrom com arabescos. Na sua extremidade há uma porta de vidro verde para a sala do trono onde a Mane 6 e Spike têm cada um, um trono cristalino. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks O reino do arco-iris também é visto no filme: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks quando Sunset Shimmer envia uma mensagem para a Princesa Celestia que envia para Twilight que é vista junto com suas amigas no castelo também é mostrado que o espelho está no castelo quando Twilight usa objetos para fazê-lo abrir porém ele só é visto nessa oarte do filme já que diferente do filme anterior esse filme foca bem mais no mundo humano do que em Equestria já no primeiro filme equestria é focada sendo apresentada no começo e no fim do filme já nesse o filme termina com uma cena da Twilight humana. Quinta temporada thumb|leftEm O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte, o castelo reage as marcas das Mane Six e uma plataforma de cristal sobe a partir do centro da sala do trono e cria um mapa interativo tridimensional de Equestria. O mapa chama as Mane Six a uma vila remota para resolver um problema de amizade. Em Castelo, Doce Castelo, o castelo é tomado para conter tectos altos crescentes, corredores longos e uma sala de jantar em que Twilight e seus amigos fazem um café da manhã com panquecas. Para fazer o castelo se sentir mais como uma casa para Twilight, seus amigos pegam as raízes da Biblioteca Carvalho Dourado e candelabros e penduram-os na sala do trono. Além disso, Rarity decora a sala de jantar, Applejack enfeita a cozinha com uma "decoração rústica de fazenda", Rainbow Dash coloca cartazes de Daring Do na biblioteca, Fluttershy coloca alguns bichos de pelúcia no quarto de Twilight e Pinkie instala uma série de canhões de confetes ocultos. Em Obrigada pela Lembrança e Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia, Spike tem seu próprio quarto no castelo. em O Tesouro Perdido de Griffonstone, o Mapa das Cutie Marks chama Pinkie Pie e Rainbow Dash para Griffonstone. O quarto de Twilight aparece primeiro em Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos?, e a biblioteca do castelo aparece primeiramente em O Mapa de Manehattan. No mesmo episódio, o Mapa das Cutie Marks chama Applejack e Rarity para Manehattan. Em Hearthbreakers, o castelo é decorado para a Noite da Lareira Calorosa. Em Mestra do Susto, o castelo fica com um clichê de filme de terror de um castelo assombrado. Em The Hooffields and McColts, o Mapa das Cutie Marks chama Princesa Twilight e Fluttershy às montanhas de Smokey. Em The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 e The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, cada vez que Starlight Glimmer e Twilight alteram a linha do tempo, mais o castelo desaparece, mas o Mapa das Cutie Marks permanece devido a sua conexão com a Árvore da Harmonia. Sexta temporada Em O Cristalismo - Parte 1, é revelado que o castelo é a nova casa de Starlight Glimmer agora que Twilight a tornou sua pupila. Sétima temporada Em Conselho Celestial, uma cerimônia de entrega de medalhas é feita no castelo para Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax e Discórdia. Em Tudo Engarrafado, Trixie acidentalmente usa um feitiço de teleporte no Mapa das Cutie Marks. Em Amizade Pedrea, Pinkie Pie mostra à Maud Pie o castelo, mas Maud não se impressiona. Em Triple Threat, Princesa Ember se interessa pelas pedras presentes no cristal do castelo de Twilight. Galeria en:Castle of Friendship Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Equestria